Salut Les Geeks à Gotham City
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Et si Mathieu Sommet vivait à Gotham City ? Et si dans cet univers alternatif il avait (heureusement ? Ou malheureusement ?) pour fan de son émission Cytrouille, la petite soeur du Joker ? Cette histoire débute au fameux épisode 99 d'SLG. (oui le résumé est nul je vous l'accorde et cette fiction n'est qu'un gros délire de ma part ainsi que ma 1ere fanfiction sur Salut Les Geeks)


**_Avertissement_**

 ** _Cette histoire est une suite de ma fanfiction « Derek Lord à Arkham » qui de base est un crossover entre l'univers de Batman et la série New York Unité Spécial (le personnage de Derek Lord en particulier)._**

 ** _Je me suis inventer « Cytrouille » la petite sœur du Joker, aussi tarée et psychopathe que son grand frère (et ayant un gros syndrome de Peter Pan)._**

 ** _Dans cet histoire je me permet de dire, qu'elle et son petit ami Derek Lord sont fans de Salut Les Geeks et je me permet aussi de faire vivre notre pauvre Mathieu Sommet dans la ville de Gotham City._**

 ** _Je sais cette histoire c'est du n'importe quoi et elle aurait plus sa place dans les crossovers… mais vu que je ne suis pas certaines que sur ce site beaucoup de monde fouille dans les crossovers… Bref !_**

 ** _Je prend mon courage à deux mains pour la poster ici._**

 ** _Je précise aussi que ceci est ma première fiction sur Salut Les Geeks et que je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes._**

 ** _L'histoire commence pendant l'épisode 99 d'SLG, dans cet univers alternatif les plans de Maxime Lassaut (l'homme au masque) sont contrariés._**

.

.

.

.

Maxime Lassaut- C'EST MON MOMENT ! C'EST MA JUSTICE !

BLAM

Et il se prit une balle dans l'épaule, le faisant crier de surprise et de douleurs.

Son attention comme celle de son prisonnier se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où prit dans leurs révélations ils n'avaient pas vu entrer certains intrus.

Rien de moins que Cytrouille la petite sœur du Joker, son petit ami Derek Lord ainsi que plusieurs des hommes de mains du Joker.

La jeune psychopathe, avec comme à son habitude un maquillage semblable à celui de son frère, un fusil à pompe en main, se tenait sur les épaules de Derek (aussi connu sous le surnom de Derektrode, connu pour tuer ses victimes à grands coups de décharges électriques).

Cytrouille- Ah t'as bouger !  
Derek- J'ai pas bouger !  
Cytrouille- Si t'as bouger ! C'est la tête que j'visais.  
Derek- Ou alors t'as viser comme un manche.

L'homme au masque qui tenait son épaule ensanglantée les rappela à l'ordre dans leur chamaillerie tandis que le pauvre Mathieu se disait que sa situation ne s'arranger pas tellement.

Maxime Lassaut- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS… ?

BLAM

Et cette fois-ci c'est sa tête qui explosa, éclaboussant le sol, le rideau, ainsi que le vidéaste de sang.

Cytrouille- Tu vois quand tu bouges pas.  
Derek- D'accord, j'avais p't'être bouger.

Un des sbires courut éteindre la caméra qui filmait toujours.

La criminelle descendit des épaules de son petit ami et s'avança avec lui et ses hommes de mains vers la scène et vers un Mathieu Sommet légèrement en panique.

Il connaissait les deux psychopathes de part les journaux et les bulletins d'informations mais il ne pensait pas un jour les croiser. Et toute ses personnalités qui se manifestaient ne l'aider pas à avoir les idées claires.

Mathieu- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que s'bordel ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? *voix du Hippie* Du calme gros ! *voix du Geek* Je veux rentrer à la maison… on va tous se faire tuer… *voix du Patron* Jolie coup gamine !

Des étoiles dans les yeux, la petite sœur du Joker fit une tentative de se jeter sur lui en mode fangirl.

Cytrouille- Patron !

Mais elle fut dans l'instant retenu par les bretelles de sa salopette par Derek.

Derek- Ts ts ts… On a dit pas de viol.

La criminelle croisa les bras, le regard moqueur envers son petit ami.

Cytrouille- Tu peux parler. Toi qui parlais de câliner le Geek.

Bizarrement dans la tête de Mathieu le jeune Geek peureux préféra se taire, certainement pour aller se terrer sous un neurone.

Les sbires parcouraient les lieux, semblant vouloir les sécuriser.

Une fois ses bretelles de salopette relâcher, Cytrouille se laissa glisser à genoux devant son idole, croisant les bras sur ses jambes, reposant sa tête dessus, un sourire aux lèvres presque aussi grand que son sourire de l'ange.  
Derektrode quand à lui essayait de débrancher le vidéaste de la machine.

Cytrouille- ça vaaa ?

Mathieu- Mais j'y comprend rien ! Vous me voulez quoi putain ?!

Le visage de la petite sœur du Joker fut assez étonnée de la question. Puis presque vexée elle croisa les bras en se reculant.

Cytrouille- Ah bah si on peut même plus sauver la vie de son youtuber préféré !

Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment si c'était rassurant d'être le « youtuber préféré » d'une figure de la pègre de Gotham City.

Derek lui retira le bonnet ridicule relier à la machine.

Derek- Et même pas un merci.

Mathieu- *voix du Hippie* Merci gros.  
Derek- De rien. A la base on devait te libérer de l'asile mais quelqu'un nous a devancer.  
Cytrouille- Du boulot d'amateur ! Un asile tu le met à sac, tu le détruis ! Tu le brûles ! Tu…

Mathieu-… ça va j'ai comprit.

Elle avait l'air ridicule à s'énerver comme ça.

Derek- Quand on t'as localiser on s'est grouiller de tracer l'IP du direct de l'autre abruti là.

Il jeta un regard vers le cadavre de l'ancien homme au masque.

Derek- Franchement c'est quoi ce milliardaire qui veut se la jouer justicier ?

Cytrouille pouffa de rire.

Cytrouille- C'est comme si Bruce Wayne c'était Batman tiens !

Les deux amants se mirent à rire ensemble.

Cytrouille et Derek- Ridicule !

Le schizophrène lui s'en fichait un peu, il voulait juste qu'on le détache pour essayer de filer.

Deux hommes de mains entrèrent en retenant de force le Dr Frédéric.

Dr Frédéric- Lâchez moi bon sang !  
Sbire- On a trouver s'mec qui…

La jeune psychopathe se releva pour sautiller de joie dans la flaque de sang du milliardaire tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Cytrouille- Chic ! Chic ! Chic ! Le psy !

Derek- Le meilleur morceau !  
Dr Frédéric- Morceau ?

Mathieu- *Voix du hippie* morceau d'quoi gros ?

Le schizophrène aurait juste aimer faire taire ses personnalités multiples.

Un des hommes de mains ramena un énorme maillet customiser aux couleurs d'Harley Quinn que Cytrouille peina à soulever et finalement traîna au sol tandis que les sbires maintenaient maintenant par terre le psychiatre malgré ses vives protestations.  
Derek Lord se plaça à coté de lui en bidouillant les boutons des tasers qu'il portait en bracelets à ses poignets, adressant un sourire à sa chérie.

Derek- Prête ?  
Cytrouille- Pr…

Elle leva le maillet… manqua de partir en arrière. Resserra à nouveau le manche à deux mains et se prépara à nouveau à frapper.

Cytrouille- Prête !

Derektrode lança une décharge électrique maximum sur le psy.

Derek- On touche pas !  
Cytrouille- A notre youtuber préféré !

Et elle fit taire d'un grand coup de maillet sur la tronche, les hurlements du Dr Frédéric. Éclaboussant un peu plus la scène ainsi que Derek et elle même de sang.

Cytrouille- La tête a éclatée du premier coup ! Dix points !

Derek souleva le maillet d'une seule main pour constater les dégâts.

Mathieu- *voix du Patron* La mâchoire est encore entière gamine, cinq points !

Mathieu essaya de se mordre les lèvres pour faire taire le Patron. C'était pas le moment qui se mêle de la situation celui là.

Puis le schizophrène fit sautiller sa chaise en s'énervant, ayant reprit le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

Mathieu- Vous allez me libérer merde ?

Son élan de colère, de courage et d'énervement face au couple de psychopathes, qui venait pourtant de le sauver, fut couper par le bruit de la porte d'entrée de la salle qui claqua, faisant sursauter jusqu'aux hommes de mains.

C'était le Joker lui même qui venait de faire son entrée et qui en râlant se dirigea sur scène pour choper sa petite sœur par la salopette, la soulevant presque du sol.

Joker- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI S'BORDEL LES GOSSES ? Je pars tranquille avec Harley mettre quelques bombes au centre commercial, on fait demi-tour parce que cette cruche avait oublier son maillet. Et pu de maillet ! Pu de camionnette, pu de larbins, pu de side-car !

Cytrouille- Mais c'était pour venir chercher Mathieu ! Tu sais ? Salut Les Geeks ! Même Harvey Dent il regarde l'émission.

Le psychopathe nullement perturber par les deux cadavres sur scène jeta un regard vers le vidéaste.

Joker- Le nain d'jardin là ?

Le schizophrène se sentit vexé ! Surtout que la petite sœur du psychopathe était encore plus petite que lui.

Le Joker grommela avant de relâcher sa frangine, puis il frappa dans ses mains en donnant ses ordres pour les inciter à aller plus vite.

Joker- D'accord. Mais vite ! Alors vous allez me nettoyer le maillet d'Harley et au trot ! Vous me détachez le p'tit machin là ! Et ensuite tous au Q.G. ! Aller hop !

Mathieu était encore moins rassurer par le Joker que par le reste. Mais c'était presque marrant de voir Derek et Cytrouille qui faisaient les caïds, soudain se grouiller comme des gosses qu'on vient de punir. Derektrode ramassant le maillet pour le nettoyer avec le rideau de la scène. Cytrouille se dépêchant de forcer la serrure de ses menottes.

En soupirant le Joker s'adressa au vidéaste.

Joker- Non mais des fois si ont hausse pas le ton on se fait jamais obéir.  
Mathieu- M'en parlez pas. *Voix du Patron* J'adore me faire obéir gamin ! *voix du Geek* Mais moi j'obéis… Je suis un gentil garçon. *voix du Hippie* Capitaliste !

Le Joker jeta un regard plus que perplexe sur Mathieu et s'adressa à sa petite sœur.

Joker- Ah ouais quand même. Il est vraiment atteint celui là.

Le schizophrène qui se mordait à nouveau les lèvres pour empêcher ses personnalités de parler, se demandant une fois de plus si cette remarque venant du Joker lui-même était bien rassurante.

A peine à l'extérieur le vidéaste regarda le soleil qu'il avait bien crut ne plus jamais revoir lorsque l'homme au masque avait commencer à le menacer avec une arme.

Il aurait bien tenter de se faire la malle mais le théâtre était encercler par des sbires clownesques qui aspergeaient d'essence le bâtiment sous les ordres d'Harley Quinn.

De toute façon Mathieu aurait eut du mal à filer à l'anglaise avec la petite sœur du Joker accrocher à son bras, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Harley- Oh ! C'est pas le type de SLG ?  
Derek- Si.

Harley- Mais il est tout p'tit !  
Mathieu- *voix du Patron* C'est plus grand sous la ceinture gamine.

Harley s'approcha.

Harley- De toute façon mon préféré c'est le Hippie.

Mathieu- *voix du Hippie* Rhubarbe !

La compagne du Joker partit dans un rire strident.

Tout le monde remontait en voiture, Derek démarra le side-car. Mathieu pestait intérieurement de devoir partager le panier avec Cytrouille qui avait l'air de le confondre avec une peluche vivante.

Le Joker jeta une allumette qui provoqua un début d'incendie dans le théâtre.

Joker- Bon vous deux ! Vous ramenez votre schizo chez lui et vous filez au Q.G. ! Y'a les hyènes à nourrir et à aller promener !  
Cytrouille et Derek- Oui Panda…

Au milieu des deux, le vidéaste se demanda un instant si il devait lui aussi répondre.

De retour à son appartement, Mathieu ouvrit la porte par automatisme tout en se tenant son dos douloureux d'une main, s'essuyant sans cesse la bouche de l'autre.

Il s'était laisser piéger comme un idiot ! Le Geek avait juste voulu dire merci et en un instant sans rien comprendre il s'était retrouver soulever du sol, Derek lui faisant un câlin à lui craquer les vertèbres. En le reposant au sol le psychopathe l'avait embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

Et évidemment ceci donna lieu à une Cytrouille râleuse qui voulait un baiser du Patron qui ne se fit pas prier pour la coincer contre le mur de l'immeuble, couper dans son élan par le Hippie qui reprit le contrôle pour leur demander si ils voulaient monter prendre une part de gâteau au citron.

Au grand soulagement de Mathieu le couple avait refuser. Lui demandant juste en remerciement de continuer ses vidéos car tout l'Asile d'Arkham attendait la prochaine saison.

Le vidéaste prit son chat dans ses bras.

Mathieu- Wifi si j'te racontais s'qui m'est arriver t'y croirait pas.

Wifi- Miaou ?

Le schizophrène regarda la gamelle vide de son gros chaton.

Ouais évidemment un chat n'écoute pas vos soucis l'estomac vide. Mathieu prit le sac de course pour descendre acheter des croquettes avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger devant son ordinateur. Se rappelant soudain les derniers projets du Joker.

Mathieu- Non pas le centre commercial… j'vais commander en ligne j'crois…


End file.
